


Unknow flashback

by men_of_knives



Category: Beavis and Butt-head, Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bruh, hackship, ordinary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/men_of_knives/pseuds/men_of_knives
Summary: Valentine's Day. Beavis, unexpectedly or simply by chance, decides to give a small thing to  classmate ...
Relationships: Beavis/Daria
Kudos: 3





	Unknow flashback

**Author's Note:**

> My English may not be entirely correct, so you are warned. Quite untypical bearia pairing, but no warnings. I was planning to make a small collection of stories not related to each other with Daria and Beavis (not always as a couple, but with some hints. And maybe a threesome with Butt-head lol sorry). However, it is currently unknown ... Inspired by this art - https://www.deviantart.com/jo-pendal/art/Excusemehwat-837550334

_* start of flashback *_  
The day at Highland School began as usual.  
\- So children, - Mr. Van Driessen calmly sighed - today we will make valentines ...  
-But sir, Valentine's Day is only on the weekend ...- one of the students exclaimed.  
\- I understand, - the teacher answered softly, - but it would be better if you make a small gift in advance, and I, in turn, will value your work! Plus, I understand very well that not everyone has a couple, so you can just express gratitude to someone from the family. Or maybe thanks to this you will find the person to whom you….  
Beavis and Butthead dozed peacefully while Van Driessen explained another boring crap. In their opinion, of course. However, Butt-head sharply opened his eyes when from the mouth of the teacher he heard "... any woman or girl will definitely be glad to the gift ...".  
\- Ughhhhh,... whoa! Did you listen bunghole, uhuhuh - he poked his comrade, - soon there will be a day when chicks will score with you free.  
Beavis reluctantly opened his eyes - Ummm ... what? He-he-he. Isn't the day when chicks score with you free isn't Christmas?  
\- No asswipe. Uhuhuh. It's an official day, when a chick like she can't refuse and stuff.  
\- Ummm… so what about some gifts? M-heh.  
\- Dammit Beavis! ...  
-Beavis and Butthead, Van Driessen said, interrupting his conversation. They both fell silent as the rest of the class turned to them partially giggling, -I hope you can do this simple task?  
\- Eeeee ... make this trash? - answered Butthead. At that moment, a barely noticeable smirk appeared on the face of a girl with glasses dressed in simple clothes.  
Van Driessen sighed in disappointment. “Yes, Butthead. Only this is a valentine card. I know that you have certain problems with the office, so if anything you can take scissors and colored paper from me.  
“M-heh, scissors are cool,” Beavis chanted. -Ummmm…what should to do?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
She walked along the corridor in her military boots, easily bypassing the high school students. Daria dreamed that the day when she finally goes out of this stuffy hole called the Highland will to come. And she will forever forget this period, like an old photograph that was taken and forgotten somewhere in the far corner of the box. She hated all these holiday assignments because it was just another marketing step to buy junk to make someone happier. This annoying her terribly. "Trash" and her grin reappeared on her face. Sometimes Beavis and Butt-head annoyed the girl terribly, but from time to time, and perhaps even in disguise, a certain voice of truth sounded. But is the truth reasonable? She will never have a chance to find out.  
Daria walked over to her locker as she listened in the hallway as she shifted her studentbooks, a suspicious verse. Perhaps the school bell was again broken by someone. She turned and ran right up against Beavis who had come.  
\- Oh!  
-Aah!  
They both got scared.  
\- Do you have such new ways of persecution, or did you decide to greet people this way now? - asked Daria, although there was still a slight shock inside.  
“Ummm….” Beavis said nothing. Actually, he did not understand the question.  
Daria sighed heavily: - What do you want Beavis?  
But the boy did not have time to answer anything, as she was immediately interrupted by Daria, noticing that he was (surprisingly) alone: - If this is another typical joke or a stupid request, then you are at the wrong address. And yes, Van Driessen didn't tell me to help you on this "special task."  
-I .. um… the blond stammered, although he had been speaking in his head for half a day.  
-I don’t have time for this,-Daria answered ironically. Beavis had always annoyed her the most, and even now she wanted to evaporate on the spot. Perhaps it was partly not his fault for his stupidity. On the other hand, she was frankly glad that no one had seen them in the corridor yet.  
-There! Beavis fired, and held out a piece of paper uncertainly. It was ... a valentine. Crookedly cut and already slightly crumpled, but valentine's. Daria's face seemed to harden even more, not expressing any emotions, but her glasses flashed viciously, and discontent was read in her eyes. God no.  
She wanted to say something strict, but Beavis was the first. “Um, pleasetakeit. It doesn't mean anything, but I just wanted to do it for you ... heh. - he say quickly with nerves, - please. I'm not doing anything ... no joke. Thisismydecision..  
At first the girl frowned, but she did not have time to do anything because of her phlegmatic nature, and this piece of paper ended up in her hand, and it dissapeard like a ghost. Finally, some of the students walked down the hallway. Daria patted her eyes emptyly, then shook her head - suddenly she fainted and all this strange scene freaked her out? Hmmm, there was no need to drink strange-tasting water in the dining room. But no. Even putting her thoughts in order, she found this thing in her hand. No, it was not a vision. She chuckled, and invested in it in a notebook while ....  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
When all the lessons were over, Daria did not find these duo. Most likely they left after the Spanish lesson, although inside she demanded an explanation. Why did he do this? What for? If this is not a joke, is it purely out of pity? But she reduced all these thoughts to naught, since she realized very well right away that she was unlikely to receive a clear answer. Finally returning home when no one was there and reaching her room, Daria returned to her "gift". It was definitely borrowed paper from Van Driessen and was whipped up. But ... the postcard was valid in the shape of a heart. A curve with sharp edges. It is unlikely that the blond tried to do it neatly, but… surprisingly, the effort was visible. How strange. For Beavis.  
Daria pulled herself up. It's just trash, a joke. She went with a piece of paper to the trash can. What is all this for? Why is this all? "He just wanted to." This heart ... Daria's hand almost rose above the basket. Come on, do it! She exhaled..................no, she can't.  
Perhaps this is really just another garbage, which is usually given to smooth out someone's consumer desires for their own benefit, but this thing was the only and most likely the last thing that was given to her for the first time. It is a pity that it was not some pseudo-intellectual, but Beavis. Although there are no such smart people in the Highland. Well, let it be as a bookmark. Perhaps sooner or later the valentine will be erased by itself.  
\- - -  
\- Uhhhhhh, where did you bunghole go while I was leaving through the back entrance?  
\- Um ... hehe, nah, in the toilet ...  
_* end of flashback *_  
* * *

_Peashooters, rifles, shotguns and other weapons flaunted from glass display cases. Everything was clean, "painfully" torn off, and the bullets were sorted into different categories. His weapons shop was a treasure place and a sanctuary for him. The closet even allowed him to spend the night in this place, not always, but this thought warmed his soul.  
Some man entered the store, presumably a hunter: -Sorry sir, do you have a Beretta Bellmonte I?  
The seller got up energetically from behind the counter, and stood two meters tall, almost touching the ceiling with his hair. In two steps, he approached the guy and his ardent blue eyes and a strange smile literally burned his personality:  
-̴͇͉͊̒̒ A̵̡͕̠͊͘͠n̴̫͓̽͝͝y̴͙͖͎̓̈́͝t̸̡͕͙̿͆͊h̴̠͎̺͒͋̿i̸͕͍̙͆̿̽n̸͚̞͖͌͑͝g̵̢͎͋ f̴̝̝̟͑̚o̸͎̻̘͒͝r̴͔̺͕͊̓ y̵͎͕̟͒͋̐ö̵͍̻́̈́͜͝u̸̺̠̿͑̚͜,̴͓̺͖͋̓̽ "̴͔͉̓͊̓͜ m̴̼̻͖̐͊̕y̵͇͇͛͜͝ f̵̫̘̘͑̈́r̴̘͍͒̕i̴̻̫̓͒̔͜e̸͉̦̪̚̚͝n̴͖̙̙͊͐d̸̘͚͇̾̾͘"̵̻͍͆͌.̸͍͓̼̈́͑͛. _


End file.
